Some Girls
by Ang Griffen
Summary: Booster Gold and Blue Beetle get turned into girls. Hilarity ensues. As it does. Will be mildly slashy, in a roundabout way. Not so much a work-in-progress as a series of short-shorts in the same universe.
1. 01 Same Old Situation

**Some Girls I: Same Old Situation  
**  
by Ang Griffen  
November 2004

Disclaimers: DC's, sucka. 

Spoilers: None. 

Summary: Why does this always happen to us? 

Ratings Note: PG-13

* * *

"Why does this stuff _always_ happen to _us_?" Beetle was pacing around the lab. It was starting to make Booster dizzy. 

"It might have something to do with when the big, bulky, bad guy stormed through the building, and you decided that throwing the contents of Fire's underwear drawer at him was a good idea," Booster answered. 

"In my defense," Beetle began, "I had _no idea_ it was her underwear drawer." 

Booster favored Beetle with a distinctly incredulous look. 

"Secondly, I was _entirely_ unaware that her underwear had so littlethat it was" 

"Flimsy? Lacy? Practically transparent?" 

Beetle stopped pacing, and turned to point at Booster accusingly. "_Thirdly_. When you wrestled the big, bulky, bad guy _into_ one of said bras and told him he looked awfully pretty? May have added insult to injury." 

Booster held up his hands in surrender. "Point." 

"What are we going to _do_?" Beetle asked, and held his arms out and looked down at his body. Her body. The baggy sweatshirt did nothing to hide the swell of breasts, and there was no denying the feminine curve of his hips. "I can't run Kord International like this! I can't even fight _crime_ like this!" 

"Fire and Ice manage okay," Booster said. 

"My center of gravity's all screwed up," Beetle explained. "And why aren't _you_ freaking out about this? Why am I the only one who understands how upsetting this is?" 

"I'm looking on the bright side." 

"Which is...?" 

"Hot lesbian sex," Booster answered, looking pointedly at Beetle. 

And, hey, Booster was pretty hot in that statuesque blonde way that female supers often were. He was probably still well over six feet tall. He had a really great rack. 

Beetle sat down on his chair and cradled his head in his hands. "Why? Why always _us_?" 


	2. 02 Say What?

**Some Girls II: Say What?  
**  
by Ang Griffen  
November 2004

Disclaimers: DC's, sucka. 

Spoilers: None. 

Summary: The team reacts. 

Ratings Note: PG-13

* * *

"You did _what_ to my _what_?" Beatriz was seething mad; it was not a side of her personality with which Booster was unfamiliar, but that didn't make it precisely comfortable. 

"There was this villain, and we chased him into your room" 

"Why did you have to pick _my_ room?" 

"It was the closest." 

Bea crouched down and picked up what had once been a bra primly between her thumb and forefinger. "Oh _ew_. It's got bad guy goo on it." 

"It's totally Ted's fault," Booster blurted out. 

Bea looked up at Booster from where she crouched on the floor and arched her brow. "Somehow, I don't think you're exactly innocent either. You two'd better replace this." 

"We could take you shopping," Booster offered. 

Her brow only arched higher. "After seeing what you two did to lingerie the _last_ time you got anywhere near any," she began, pointedly holding up her dripping, grey-green bra, "that is _not_ happening." 

"Well, then I retract my offer." 

"You can make the check out to Beatriz DaCosta," she said, dropping her bra with a soggy splat and standing back up. 

"Wha-" 

As she walked past Booster, she wiped her hand off on his shoulder. "It better not bounce."

* * *

Maxima cracked open one eye, saw Booster and Beetle and promptly closed it again. 

"We thought you should know," Beetle offered. 

"This must be very exciting for you," she said dispassionately, and resumed whatever weird meditative thing she'd been doing. 

"Too bad for you, Beetle. I don't think she swings your way," Booster said. 

Beetle gave him a friendly elbow in the side.

* * *

"Got some junk in the trunk, there! Haw!" Guy exclaimed after he'd stopped laughing. 

Guy's palm had barely connected with Beetle's ass before Beetle turned, hands at Guy's chest, and _shoved_ him up against the nearest wall. 

"Look, Ted, I _know_ I'm irresistible, but" 

"I swear to _God_, Gardner. If you _ever_ pull that shit with me again I will sue your ass for sexual harrassment _so fast_," Beetle said, voice low with fury. 

Guy held up his hands in mock defeat, "Okay, Ted. Fine. Fine." His mouth was still curled in a cruel smirk. 

"And it's _Beetle_." 

"Right, whatever." 

Beetle shoved Guy once more before pulling back and walking off, hands clenched into tight fists at his sides. 

"...Bitch."

* * *

"Well, I think you two look nice," Tora said with a smile as she closed her book, and rested it in her lap. 

"Er, thanks," Beetle said. 

She looked over at Booster. "And don't worry about Bea. She'll calm down." 

Booster managed a weak smile in return, ignoring the question on Beetle's face.

* * *

"Your bodies have been altered," Bloodwynd said before they'd even fully opened his door. 

"Uh. Yeah," Booster said. 

"I know we haven't been good friends, and that you don't know us very well, but" 

Bloodwynd cut Beetle off, "If you wish for your masculine bodies to be returned, I shall see what I may do to assist you." 

"That would be really... really great," Beetle said. 

"However, I do ask for a favor in return." 

Booster and Beetle shared a glance. "Yeah?" 

"Please cease your invasion of my privacy. I have told you all it is necessary for you to know about myself." 

Beetle twitched.

* * *

Superman didn't bother to turn around, but his hands clenched the table before him just a little bit tighter. 

"We talked to Bloodwynd and everything, and he says he thinks he can change us back," Beetle said. 

"He just thinks it might take some time," Booster added. 

"But don't worry about it, we're totally on top of this one." 

"Yeah! Nothing's actually wrong. I mean, Beetle's gotta train a little to get used to the new body and all, but" 

Superman's grip on the table loosened, and Beetle and Booster let out a collective sigh of relief. At least, until Superman's hands carefully cradled his head and inhaled deeply. 

"So we'll just, uh. Be over there." 

"In our rooms," Booster specified. 

"You know where to find us." 

"If you need us." 

"Bye." 

And they scurried out of the room. 


End file.
